


El cofre de los recuerdos

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de partir a Siberia, Camus y Milo comparten un momento especial</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cofre de los recuerdos

―Cava más rápido, Camus.

―Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo ―respondió con pesadez el susodicho.

―Esfuérzate más. Tiene que estar enterrado en lo más profundo, donde nadie lo encuentre ―repitió por enésima vez como si de un discurso aprendido se tratase. Hundió sus brazos en la arena y sacó más y más de esta―. Anda, hazlo.

―Es suficiente, Milo. Llevamos haciendo esto por horas ―en un gesto rápido, sacudió las partículas de tierra que tenía adheridas en manos y brazos, al tiempo que enfrentó con la mirada a su compañero―. ¿Podrías decirme qué pretendes con esto?

―Solo cava.

―No hasta que me expliques el por qué de este jueguito.

―¿No lo entiendes, verdad? ―suspiró, abandonando su tarea―. Nunca lo haces ―con cansancio, Milo se recostó sobre sus codos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro caballero―. Busco actividades para aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda antes de que te vayas a Siberia, y tú sólo te quejas.

―¿Así que llenarnos de arena hasta la cabeza te parece imprescindible antes de mi partida?

―No, pero debes admitir que no te disgustó la idea de alejarte del Santuario.

Camus cerró sus ojos en un intento por serenarse. La verdad es que era un alivio estar apartado del cosmo amenazante del patriarca. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba el sinsentido al cual se vio arrastrado por Milo. De nuevo.

―El punto es…

―El punto es que no quieres entender que no me importa qué hagamos, solo quiero que estemos juntos.

―Milo, yo… ―bajó la mirada con lo que a Milo le pareció una extraña mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza―. Lo siento.

―No importa. No es la primera vez que pasa ―abandonó su posición y se acercó lo suficiente a Camus hasta pasar un brazo por encima de la cabeza del otro y abrazarlo con fuerza―. Aún así te quiero ―sonrió.

Camus no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Milo tenía razón: lo importante era estar juntos, así que por un instante dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por el momento. Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del griego, mientras con el brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de Milo. Permanecieron en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos, pero para los jóvenes se sintieron como horas, felices, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

―¿Me dirás cuál es el gran misterio del cofre? ―preguntó Camus, rompiendo el abrazo.

―¿Intrigado? ―rio Milo.

―Cavé un hueco por horas. Merezco saber qué hay ahí dentro.

―Toma. Ábrelo tú.

Milo entregó a Camus un pequeño y sencillo cofre de plata, levemente decorado en sus bordes, donde en una esquina se divisaba la figura de un pequeño escorpión. Después de forcejear un poco con la cerradura del cofre, este se abrió permitiendo ver su contenido. Allí dentro había diversos objetos, desde cartas de papel arrugado, pasando por medallones y pulseras, hasta retazos de camisas viejas y dibujos infantiles; todo en perfecto orden.

―Simplemente no puedo deshacerme de todo esto. Sería como tirar mi vida entera a la basura.

―En lugar de eso, prefieres enterrarlo por ahí y no guardarlo en tu templo.

―Allí no es seguro. Cualquiera podría entrar y robarlo ―Camus arqueó ceja ante semejante disparate, pero dejó pasar cualquier comentario por la emoción con la que hablaba su compañero―. Al menos este lugar es solitario. Puedo venir aquí, desenterrarlo y seguir depositando fragmentos de mi vida.

―De cualquier forma ―suspiró―, hablas como si hubieras vivido muchos años. Dieciséis no es demasiado.

―A lo mejor estos serán los únicos que tendré.

―No digas eso.

―¿Por qué no? Ser un santo de Atenea no te asegura ni gloria ni fama, sólo te asegura una muerte joven. Esta es nuestra realidad, Camus. No puedes evadirla por siempre.

―No lo hago ―respondió con un leve puchero. Totalmente adorable, pensó Milo.

―Como tú digas ―y con su larga uña cortó un mechón de su cabello, guardándolo en el cofre―. Ahora, dame algo tuyo. Así tendré una excusa para hacerte regresar cada año.

―Sabes perfectamente que no necesito ninguna excusa ―aseveró Camus―. Tú estás aquí y para mí es suficiente.

―Lo sé.

―En todo caso, solo tengo esto ―señaló su largo y sedoso cabello.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Tú lo hiciste.

―Sí, bueno… es sólo un poco de cabello rizado y rebelde. El tuyo es…

―Cabello. Ya crecerá.

Momentos después, los dos caballeros sepultaron el pequeño cofre en las profundidades de la tierra y luego lo cubrieron con varias capas de arena.

―Te extrañaré, Camus ―finalizó Milo dándole un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> La relación de Camus y Milo quedó algo ambigua. Pueden ser vistos como buenos amigos o como amantes o algo en la mitad. Eso ya queda a interpretación de cada quien ;)


End file.
